1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a communication apparatus capable of establishing connection to an external apparatus for exchange of data therewith is known. Such a communication apparatus can read image data recorded on a removable recording medium (an attachable/detachable recording medium), and transmit the image data to the external apparatus. When the recording medium is removed during transmission of the image data, there is a possibility that the image data fails to be read, and damage of the recording medium or a communication error may occur. To prevent this, a cover is provided to cover the recording medium so that it cannot be detached, and it is expected that communication with the external apparatus ends automatically when the cover is opened and the recording medium becomes detachable. However, in a case where communication with the external apparatus is wirelessly performed, settings of a network and acquisition of information necessary in connecting to the external apparatus are needed before transmission/reception of data is actually performed. These processing operations necessitate communication with an access point or an external apparatus, while it would appear that there is often no need to gain access to the recording medium. That is, it would appear that possibility for occurrence of inconveniences by removal of the recording medium is relatively low. It is not efficient to end communication even in such cases.